


The Interview

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry agreed to an interview and desperately needs to find some serenity to see it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emerish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emerish).



> Written for emerish for writing 10k during the last Word War at hd_writers. She asked for a particular pairing and affection. This also fits the "serenity" prompt at hd_writers' Drabble Day and the cats challenge at gunshandcuffs. Beta'd by the lovely uniquepov.

Harry sat at the small table that looked over the extensive gardens of Malfoy Manor and tried to remember that this was his favourite room. The atrium was largely glass, and during spring it was always pleasantly warm, with the trees outside giving just enough dappled shade to stop the glare.

This was where he hid when he needed peace.

He didn't understand why he'd invited Rita Skeeter here.

"And tell us about your love life, Harry," she was saying, as Harry tried to tell himself that her stupid automatic quill was not the same colour as an Avada Kedavra. "You never say much."

"There isn't much to say," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps we could talk about your school days, then. What was your favourite subject?"

"Your readers want to know my favourite subject?"

"This is for _Teen Witch_ magazine, Harry. My readers want to know everything about you. I'm sure if you were willing to tell us if you were circumcised or not, my readers would be interested."

Harry's jaw dropped and he felt his wand slip easily into his hand. He’d known there was going to be trouble, once Skeeter registered her Animagus form.

Then a soft head bumped against his wand, demanding affection as if it were his due. A ragdoll cat jumped easily to his lap and Harry rubbed his hands across the ears that were slightly darker than the pure white of the rest of his fur. With the familiar weight on his lap, Harry found a momentary peace.

"You have a cat, Harry!"

"Another thing your readers would be interested in?"

"Definitely."

"Well, he's a ragdoll, and his name is Serenity."

"That's an odd name for a boy." She reached a hand forward to pet Serenity, but was kept away by a sharp hiss.

"It's due to his calm personality," Harry said, hiding his grin. He loved how affronted the witch looked.

"Perhaps we can turn our conversation to the house you find yourself living in. I understand that the Ministry gave it to you as your spoils of war. Did you ask for this house as your reward?"

Harry felt his jaw clench and it was only sharp claws in his thigh that stopped him losing his temper. "No," he replied, with as much control as he could muster.

"Did you kick young Malfoy to the street?"

"Of course not!" The cat stood and rested his front paws on Harry's chest. He had an imploring look in his eyes.

"You don't still have him locked in the dungeons, do you?" The idea seemed to fill her with glee.

Harry opened his mouth to curse her when the small fur-covered head bumped his chin. Then the weight on his lap increased and it was a blond head nestled under his chin.

"No, Miss Skeeter," Draco said. "We don't use the dungeons at all. If you've finished with your questions, I think it's time you left."

Skeeter sent them a glare as she swept from the room. Harry watched the door close behind her before he relaxed in his chair.

"I thought you were going to stay hidden?" he asked as he tightened his arms around Draco.

"She needed to be gone for you to find serenity again."


End file.
